April Two Rules
My 17th fanfiction, sequel to April Fools Rules. Feedback is appreciated. All pranks Luan made during April Fools weren't enough. At night she as a sleepwalker pulled even more hurting jokes and as a result whole her family want to punish her. April 1 2016. Lincoln fell a victim of Luan's pranks to save Ronnie Anne from them. Lincoln approached the door of his house to see his girlfriend arrive. - I won! You thought you'd outsmart me, but you have the worst pranking ever! - Luan said chuckling - You didn't really win, Luan. - Lincoln protested - I only set off those pranks because Ronnie Anne was coming over. - Lincoln, you sacrificed yourself for me? - Ronnie Anne thought to herself touched by Lincoln's words - Yeah! Well who do you think invited her over, genius? - Luan asked - I knew I had to lure you out of your room, so I called Ronnie Anne, and told her how much you loved April Fools' Day. And here she is, to deliver the final blow. - No! After all I suffered! - Lincoln thought to himself terrified - Don't worry, Linky. Luan will get what she deserves. - Ronnie Anne thought to herself, pulling out a pie and throwing it in Luan's face instead - Huh? But why'd you do that? - Lincoln asked surprised - You took all those pranks for me. It's the least I could do. - Ronnie Anne explained - Come on, let's draw some eyebrows on you and go get a milkshake. - That girl's a keeper! - Luan commented The family is relieved believing it's over of the pranking nightmare. - I think it's over!- Lynn Sr. said - Wait! Where's Leni? - Rita asked - I have my suspicions. - Lisa replied - Okay, everybody in the van. Let's find Leni, and then afterwards, frozen yogurt to celebrate! Ha ha! - Lynn Sr. said All went to the van. However the airbag exploded, splatting blue paint everywhere in the car. - LUAN! - All family members in the van yelled - Aw, the end of April Fools always make me feel a little blue. - Luan said laughing - "Get it?" - Luan, we're going to the town and you must clean the house and get rid of the all damages you caused. - Rita yelled - Meh, totally worth it. Alright I will take care of it. - Luan commented - If you don't or make another prank your pocket money will be suspended and all you'll be grounded for 3 months. - Lynn Sr. said - 3 months? - Luan asked terrified - I'm starting right now! In same time Lincoln and Ronnie Anne went to mall. Lincoln went to bathroom to clean himself. Ronnie Anne draw him eyebrows. They tried to enjoy their milkshakes. Suddenly they detected Leni in the mall. - Leni! - Lincoln yelled - What are you doing here? - Oh, hey, Lincoln. - Leni replied - I'm going to the kitchen fo... Oh, oh! What happened to you? - Luan. All scars are from her jokes. - Lincoln replied disgusted - My poor, little brother. - Leni said embracing Lincoln - You deserve some reward for giving me and all of us shelter in your room. - Right, why aren't you with the others? - Lincoln asked - Wait, let me guess. You followed signs "Kitchen", right? - Yes, you're so smart. - Leni said - I feel like I'm talking to my bro instead. - Ronnie commented - That was also Luan's joke. You're in the mall not kitchen. - Oh, how could I not notice? - Leni said making a facepalm - I'll discuss with the other sisters about a reward for you when we're back home. Leni and Lincoln lead Ronnie Anne back to her home and then they went to their home. Luan greeted Lincoln and Leni, the house was clean and shiny. - The house normally looks like a tornado passed there but this time it reminds Clyde's house. - Lincoln commented - Do you think I couldn't clean whole mess you caused? - Luan asked sarcastically - You set all the traps. - Lincoln replied annoyed - And you were stupid enough to willingly go to them all. - Luan replied laughing - Stop it! - Leni said angry - Lincoln looked like a victim of a torturers because of your pranks! - At least I don't have hand skin destroyed by detergents. - Lincoln said - Dry broken skin isn't pleasant. - What? Do I have damaged hands? - Luan asked terrified and watched her hands - No, you don't. - Leni commented - Lincoln, I understand you're still angry but don't like to her. - Leni, that was a sarcasm. - Lincoln explained with tired tone. - Leni! You're back! - the rest of the family arrived - Where did the sign "Kitchen" lead you? - Lincoln asked - Why are you all blue? - Leni asked - Better... Don't...Ask. - Lori said annoyed to Lincoln and Leni - Luan! To your room! Now! - Lynn Sr yelled - Don't get so angry, I cleaned whole house and I assure you there is no prank anymore. - said Luan with crossed fingers behind going to her room - Her comedy demon possesses her every April Fools. - Lucy commented - I feel each time it's worse. - Wait, so Luan does this because she's possessed? - Leni asked confused - That would explain all. I knew Luan isn't bad for real. - Leni, I didn't say literally. - Lucy explained annoyed - Then I was right to be angry for Luan from the start. - Leni said - We could have been damaged.Our poor brother suffered decuple, he took all her pranks for himself. - Lincoln, you look awful. - Lola commented - For giving us room as a shelter I'll give you a make up to cover the scars and bruises. - Guys, we must ensure Luan won't do it again. - Luna commented - Even now I'm afraid of sharing room with her. - We will discuss it but not here, Luan can hear us. - Lincoln said with determinated tone - Hey, Lori, I brought you 10 pizza. - Bobby suddenly arrived - Thank you, pizza party is coming. - Lynn Jr said excited - But we didn't order so many pizza. - Lynn Sr. commented - It's been ordered on your surname. - Bobby explained - Those boxes can't return to the restaurant so please be merciful and pay me as I brought it in time. - Luan! - whole Loud family said in unison - I will pay. - Rita said - I'll suspend Luan's pocket money till it will reach price of the pizza. - At least we won't be hungry. - Lana said and took a slice of pizza to her mouth - Bleh! Wasabi and broccoli! It's too much for me. - Today Luan has literally gone too far lterally too many times today. - Lori commented - I doubt being grounded will make her stop. - Rita commented - We must take radical measures. - Lincoln commented - Bobby, please take me, Lori and Lola to your house. - Always for my beloved, my bro and ehh... - Bobby didn't know what to say about Lola much to her annoyance - The cutest sister of them both. - Tfu, not bad. - Lola commented At Santiago House Ronnie was surprised her brother brought 3 Loud siblings. - Lincoln, that's unexpected. Nice joke. - Ronnie commented - Ronnie, that's not joke, we're here in serious business. - Lincoln said - And thank you for the date. - All fine but we're here to discuss far from Luan. - Lola commented The 3 Loud siblings sit to a table in dinning room in House Santiago. - We gathered here to solve our problem on 4 letters, Luan. - Lincoln began debate - She already outsmarted me but combined intelligence of us all will make her no match for us. - Why only we 3? - Lori asked - Literally all of us want to serve justice to Luan. - We are three the most brilliant minds in the family, that's why. - Licoln replied - We don't have time for brainstorming. Their debate began to sound like a song Lincoln: We are smart siblings, are we not? Lola: And our interests are the same Lori: We collaborate Lola: And trust in our brains Parcel out the blame Lincoln: There are ends we’ve all got that can justify the means Lola: Let's debate Lori: And fabricate The facts behind the scenes Lincoln: Keeping all the details vague and secrets hidden Lola: Safe from the balanced sheet of those you trust Because perfect plans are formed by the winners of the fight You imply a little Lincoln: Lie a little Testifying Lori: Try a little Lincoln and Lori: Chester (Luan) Lincoln: Who’s gonna question what goes on in the middle of the night? Not the thinker (Lisa) Lola: Not the taylor (Leni) Lincoln: Not our father or our mother Lori: Or the singer (Luna) Hahaha Lincoln: So we all are agreed Let’s be vigilant and wise Lola: We must all pretend Our annoying sis Was caught in her own lies For our plan to succeed One belief we must share Luan Loud quits for good her prank carrier Lincoln: What she'll do instead of comedy is beyond our concern Now and only our planning we must keep Lori: Because perfect plans are made by the ones who bend the laws Lola: We supply a little lie Lincoln: To help the gullible to buy A little fable Lori: What will become of the righteous ones who fashioned Luan's flaws? Lola: The smart Lori: And well respected Lola: And always invited at our table Lincoln: Ronnie will comfort me in this time of grief and anguish And I’ll be ever faithful to Ronnies’ love Every time Lori: But part of me wishes Luan didn’t have to languish But I can see it’s her or me Lola: Let her sit somewhere and sob till she’s broken Lincoln: Let her sob! Louds together: Perfect plans are made by the people who survive Lori: Let me sign and then initial Lola: It’s the truth if it’s officially the plan Lincoln: What if the cost is one dumb gal so nine more and me can survive? Lori: He’s a price we have to pay Lincoln: So live and fight another day for love and glory Lola: She was standing in the way A threat to justice this day Lori: So goes the plan! Lincoln: Stick to the plan! Louds together: Let's execute our plan! Next morining Luan was about to wake up but Luna grabbed her bedsheet and pulled to make her fall from her bed. - Luna, what's this about? - Luan asked annoyed - You shall tell me. - Luna replied angry - Just watch. - Luna showed Luan her camera recording on which Luna stands up from her bed , walks during sleep and returns after several hours. - I was sleepwalking? - Luan aske surprised - I thought I only say jokes during my sleep. - Tricking my bro and giving him such suffering wasn't enough for you?! - Luna asked rethorically - For what you did the last night you no longer live here! - What are you talking about? - Luan asked confused - I don't remember anything I did at night except for sleeping. - Your amnesia won't save you. - Luna said angry - I'm glad you still go middle school because I won't see you at high school today. To the end of the day I want you to move from my room. - Where shall I live then and who will take my place? - Luan asked depressed - That's not my concern! - Luna replied coldly Luan was behind Leni to the bathroom. Luan heard Leni's scream and opened the door. She was shocked on sight of Leni with no hair on head. - Luan! You replaced my special healing shampoo with depilation cream! - I didn't do this! - Luan denied - Only you could do this! - Leni yelled - Don't deny it! - Where is your hair then? Why isn't it on the floor? - Luan asked confused - Ehh. - Leni hesitated - The cream melts hair. - Wow! It was really bold of me or rather bald. - Luan said laughing - Don't joke ever again! - Leni yelled and then cried - My hair was growing whole my life to be like they were until today. Now I have to wait another 16 years for them to regrow. Then I will be old and ugly and no boyfriend will want to date with me! I will be a single old lady because of you! - Leni, I'm sorry. - Luan said sadly - I will make myself bald to be even with you. - I don't care what you do anymore! - Leni yelled - After what you did to my little brother and me you are our sister no more! Begone! Luan ran form the bathroom and accidentally was stopped by Lori. She was angry at Luan. - What did I do to you? - Luan asked terrified - You insensitive monster! - Lori yelled - I'll literally turn you into a literal human precel! Or no I'll literally rip you to literal shreds!- The Last night you were texting with Bobby by my phone! - I wouldn't date with my sister's boyfriend. - Luan claimed - Ehh, that's what I need. - Lori said with angry sarcasm - You wrote such disgusting things to him that he broke with me and what's worse he wrote that he's going to date Carol now! Carol! - Why do all blame me? - Luan asked - We all know it's your fault! - Lori replied angry - Even in sleep you're insecure. It won't be a sororcide because you are not my sister anymore. - Aahh! - Luan escaped with scream Luan took secretly some bread from kitchen to make a breakfast for herself. She got dressed and escaped right to her school. She was terrified that she could pull such cruel pranks in sleep. During her classes she tried to act normal. During one of the breaks she met Lynn nervously walking with a bitter face. Some student shouted to her "Hello, Lynnudist!" and laughed. Lynn punched wall in anger and then stared on Luan. - Lu-an. - Lynn said angry - You're in deep trouble! - What did I do to you? - Luan asked - Whatever I did it was sleepwalking. - It changes nothing! - Lynn yelled - Today I had P.E. at pool. You sank my swimsuit in some strange substance that gets active in water. As a result my swimsuit got completelly melted during swimming in the pool and I was catched naked. I was humilated in eyes of whole my class. They laughed from me and recorded it to put it in internet. All because of your sick sense of madness! - Fascinating idea but I don't think I would have such idea. - Luan commented - It couldn't be me. - Remember when Lincoln humiliated me in internet? - Lynn asked - You just made it hundred times worse. I'll punch you till you'll stop breathing. - Lynn said rubbing her fists - Oh, the break is over. - Luan commented - I will deal with you later. - Lynn said - I have more important business right now. Luan left school before Lynn so she could reach the house earlier. Luan couldn't believe she's able to hurt her siblings like that. She was terrified that she doesn't even remember this. At house she heard crying coming from the twins' room. - My pets, my poor pets. - Lana said crying on her knees - I can't believe this. How could she do this? - What did I do? - Luan asked - You! - Lana yelled still crying - You used Lola's cosmetics to give them make up. Due to alergic reaction on them, Izzy, Hops, El Diablo, they all died! - This can't be. - Luan said devastated - I could not do this. - But you did! - Lana yelled - All because of your insanity! - Where are they? - Luan asked - Lucy prepares their funeral. You are not invited. - Lana replied - Leave me in my pain, you animal killer! Luan felt worse and worse with every piece of information she received. She came to Lynn's room to check if she's still there. Instead she saw on Lucy's part of the room paper sheets. On those sheets were drawings showing various ways of killing. Luan realised Lucy expresses her anger this way because she did something terrible to her. The scariest on those drawings were smears of red paint presenting blood. On door to Lisa's room Luan found a letter to her. She read it loudly. "Luan, You changed labels of my flasks with chemicals for your sick fun. I caused some chemical reactions and because I used wrong components Now my room is toxic forever and I look like a monster. I left to find genetic scientists who will undo what you did to me. Your ex-sister Lisa" - No, no! - Luan said to herself - My pranks caused damages I can't fix. Why am I such a monster? - I wonder if I didn't inherit such genes of evil. - Lincoln appeared behind Luan - Lincoln... - Luan said terrified - I'm sorry for whatever I did to you. - You're lucky you don't have to see this. - Lincoln replied revealing whole his head is bandaged - I am not so lucky because only I suffer this in the first place and no apology will fix it. - Brother, please, show me mercy. - Luan begged on knees - Please don't hate me. - Hate is not proper name for what I feel to you. - Lincoln commented - Because of your prank my face is an abomination. I don't care how parents will punish you because it won't change fact that to end of my days I have to suffer because of you. - I'll find a job to pay for your operation. Just give me a chance. - Luan said crying - I am not able to live hated by me family. Don't disown me. - Now you know what how I felt once because I simply wanted a stupid trophy. - Lincoln commented - There is no worse feeling. It's a fate worse than death. - There she is! - Lola arrived and shouted - Luan! - rest of the sisters except Lisa and Lily came and yelled - What have I done? - Luan asked looking at her angry siblings - How could I do this? I don't even remember how. - You feel so guilty you don't want to remember this. - Lola said - Do you know why I wear Lana's clothes? - No and I fear I don't want to know. - Luan answered heartbroken - You cut holes in all my gowns! - Lola said very angry - Buy me new ones or you'll know my vengeance! Luna sang Bad Blood by Swift Taylor with some words changed. *Cause sis now we got bad blood *You know it we used to be best buds *So take a look at what you've done *'Cause baby now we got bad blood. *(Hey)now we got problems *And I don't think you can solve them *You made a really deep cut *And baby now we got bad blood. *(Hey) did you have to do this? *I was thinking that you could be trusted *Did you have to ruin what was shining now it's all rusted *Did you have to hit me where I'm weak baby I couldn't breathe. *I rubbed it in so deep *Salt in the wound like you're laughing right at me *Oh, it's so sad to think about the good times *You and I'Cause baby now we got bad blood. - Luna, we know rest of the song. - Lincoln said - Dang it! - Luna complained - I wanted to finish it. - I'm sincerly sorry. - Luan said crying - I did terrible things to you because I'm an insane prankster. I'll do anything to restore your trust in me. I am ready to quit my pranking career. I rather do this than be hated and disowned by my family. Tell me what to do and I'll do it immadiatelly. - First I'll show you my face to make you never forget your cruelty. - Lincoln said slowly removing bandages from his face - I don't wanna see this. - Luan said - You won't escape from this. - Lynn said - Watch your work and reap what you saw. - Ehh. - Luan was terrified - Watch me! - Lincoln said revealing his face is perfectly fine - I don't get it. - Luan commented - You said I destroyed your face. - We can all stop playing this charade. - Luna commented - Finally, I have enough of this bald wig. - Leni said revealing she's not bald at all. - You pretended this all? It was a hoax? - Luan asked confused - Yes. - Lincoln and the sisters said in unison - Wow, guys, you made me an incredible joke. - Luan commented - I really believed you hate me because I made pranks to you as a sleep walker. What an irony! - This still can happen. - Lori said - You didn't do any of those things but now you know what will happen to you if you ever do this. - You brought this on yourself. - Luna said - You can't pull hurting pranks on your family and expect no consequences. - After such trauma I surely won't do this. - Luan replied - I sincerly promice to not make hurting pranks to you. This time I'm not joking and I don't have crossed fingers. - Maybe we went too far too but you left us no other choice. - Lincoln explained - Parents punished you many times for this and promiced you rewards if you change. Neither way ever worked so we took a radical method. Nothing changes people more than trauma. - All to give you a lesson that you shall think of consequences if you plan to pull pranks. - Lola said - Use your imagination to predict if your pranks can hurt your victims. - And remember that pranks are supposed to amuse everybody and not to hurt them. - Leni commented - You're got me. - Luan said - All was well prepared. I congratulate you determination. - We were ten against you alone after all. - Lori commented - I have a question. - Luan said - I already know the video Luna showed me was fake, Lori and Lola simply lied me, Leni wore wig and Lincoln just mask. But where are Lana's pets? - My pets are in safe place alive and well. - Lana said - In the basement and I'll go for them right now. - I paid this student to shout this "Lynnudist" on sight of us both. - Lynn explained - All to make you believe you commited those crimes. Luan turned to the audience to say: "What a relief that it all was just a hoax but I have my lesson. I will ensure my pranks won't hurt anybody anymore. I shall think about amusing the others and not just myself. Now I know what my brother once felt. Like he said being hated by family is a fate worse than death. I rather end with comedy than suffer this. I have a lot to do so all my siblings could trust me again. One thing is certain April Two also rules for them." THE END Trivia *This is my 3rd sequel story after "Competting Sisters, Helpful Brother" and "Goths and Geeks". *I wrote the story because IceCraft87941 gave me the idea but also I didn't like that Luan didn't get any penalty for her cruel jokes in April Fools Rules. *In the story the parents gave her punishment but the siblings knew she can do this again if not worse. So I decided to use Lola's method from Sound of Silence because nothing changes people more than trauma. *The song Lincoln, Lori and Lola sing is a parody of "Story told" from 2009 musical Count Monte Cristo. *Song sang by Luna is modified to make more sense. Category:Episodes